


There Is No Blacksmithing Class

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue threatens mortal harm if the Glee club does not disband. This is complete crack and I am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Blacksmithing Class

"If the Glee club does not disband immediately..." Sue Sylvester paused dramatically before pointing her bullhorn at the ceiling. "I will crush all of you self-absorbed little songbirds into food for my diabetic kitty Mrs. Pickles!"

The Glee club ignored Sue's weird cat names and collectively looked up at the ceiling. A large iron block was suspended precariously from the rafters. Brittany screamed in fright and fainted dramatically onto Santana's shoulder. The other Cheerio sighed and propped up her friend while the rest of the club stared nonplussed at the ceiling.

Puck said what they were all thinking: "Dude."

Finn asked the other thing they were all thing: "What the-"

Kurt supplied the answer with a sniff and a flip of his perfect hair. "It's an anvil."

Mr. Schue frowned. "Why is there an anvil...?"

"Blacksmithing class?" Artie offered.

"We don't have a blacksmithing class, moron," Quinn snipped.

"Oh. Then what the hell?"

"Why are there even rafters, the ceiling in here was tile yesterday," Santana muttered, shoving Brittany over to lay across a couple of chairs.

Sue frowned. Clearly they didn't recognize their dire peril. "Hey! B team! Focus! Life and death here. Disband the glee club! Or I drop the anvil on all of you!" She produced a blow torch from behind her back and fired it up. The flame moved closer and closer to the suddenly fragile looking rope holding the anvil...

Mercedes threw up a hand. "Hold up. A blow torch? What the heck. Who has a blow torch in a school?"

Artie said to no one in particular, "Blacksmithing class, I'm telling you."

"THERE IS NO BLACKSMITHING CLA-" several people yelled, right about the time the anvil crashed to the ground.


End file.
